


AC Day 6: Arm-Wrestling

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, But at least far away from angst, Day 6, F/M, This is like my very first fic, Warden/Illidari night out, arm-wrestling, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: “We have a bet on which one of you win in an arm wrestling,” simply said Kayn to Maiev, pointing to Illidan who was asking for a drink behind him. “So, do you accept so I can win my fifty golds?”





	AC Day 6: Arm-Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a stupid idea I had once and turned it into a fic and to be honest, the possibility of a Part 2 isn't null. Tell me if it interest you ^^

“We have a bet on which one of you win in an arm wrestling,” simply said Kayn to Maiev, pointing to Illidan who was asking for a drink behind him. “So, do you accept so I can win my fifty golds?”

Maiev carefully put her own drink on the table as everyone else begun to surround her and that whispers of the impending arm wrestling between Maiev and Illidan were now on everyone lips. Money also began to travel between hands as everyone was placing their bet and Maiev could only sigh as she saw even her own Warden placing a bet and she was hoping they were choosing her.

“You can do it,” whispered Sira at her side, a small paper in her hands. “We calculated that he already drunk three glasses, and not the lighter one and that as you are still on your first, you have an advantage.”

Behind her, Marin and Drelanim continued to note everything that could have helped them make a strategy, most likely for the Warden honor and for whatever money they had bet. Getting up, adjusting her cloak at the same time, she crossed her arms and looked at everyone.

“I accept.” She said.

The crowd cheered, finally getting Illidan to turn around, wondering what was happening. His arm was quickly caught by Kor’vas, bringing him down at her height, even more serious than usual.

“Alright, we’re counting on you to win Lord Illidan.” She quickly whispered.

“Winning what?!”

“An arm-wrestling against Maiev.”

Illidan choked on the air, doing his best to not look at his future opponent, already ready a few feet away.

“I never agreed on this.” He whispered back.

“Don’t worry, if you’re using discreetly your demon strength, you should be able to take her down easily.” Kor’vas explained. “Or play it on the length, she’ll end up tired and you’ll only have to push her a little to win.”

And before he could respond, she was pushing him in direction of the table and Illidan got no other choice than acting proudly and put his best grin on his face, doing his best to not show he was completely lost on what was happening.

He stood in front of Maiev, arms crossed like her, almost regretting joining his Illidari on this night out. But he wasn’t afraid of losing, he was only afraid that winning would add on the already long list of reason for Maiev to hate him. How could he lose in a duel of strength?

“You are really brave to face me Maiev.” He said, grinning, deciding that the best strategy was to already act like the winner.

“Put your ass on that chair then you can talk.” She spat, almost destabilizing him.

They both sat, Maiev making sure to get her cloak to whip on the way. Then, Anlya put herself between them and became the arbitrator, chosen as the most neutral person there.

“Take the other’s hand.” She signed.

Putting their elbows on the table, they grabbed the hand while the free one got to hold on the table.

“The first one to get the back of his hand on the table or the elbow off, lose.”

They both nodded, agreeing on the rules.

“Now…Go!”

They looked at each other in the eyes and barely moved. But the few shivers from their arms and their frowned face were telling the spectators that a real duel of strength was going one between them.

Sinking his claws in the table, Illidan was decided to not let Maiev win, preferring dying. But he had to recognize she was quite an opponent. She was only a night elf and her hand still hadn’t moved. He was impressed. But it wasn’t the first thing to impress him about her. Her determination, her fighting skills, the way she was commanding her wardens, the fact she has been able to kill him.

Lost in his thoughts, he let Maiev move his hand from a good inch and he had to force himself to get back to his concentration. He kept his eyes locked on their hands, locked together and for a fighter, she had a really smooth skin and was she taking care of her nails? They were nice-looking.

She pushed his hand from another inch.

He looked back at her face and she was already wearing a smug smile, knowing the victory was hers. But he hadn’t said his last words. Putting more strength he tried to get back the inches he lost but his mind decided to wander once again. They were arm-wrestling but, weren’t they holding hands too? He felt the blood rushing on his cheeks and did his best to concentrate on something else. Like her face.

From the effort, she had a few strands of hair on her face. Her eyes, who suddenly reminded him of the light of the moon, of Elune herself, weren’t moving from their hands. Her mouth was still smiling, her lips twitching from time to time and he couldn’t stop looking at them. They seemed so sweet, so soft and he wondered what would be their taste. He wanted to kiss her.

His hand touched the table before he could realize it and everyone around him was screaming. Maiev herself jumped back on her feet and add to the clamor, almost screaming out of her joy. A few of them were almost crying, looking at their money being distributed to the winner.

And in the middle of everything, Illidan stayed still on his chair, only looking at his hand, finally realizing he had lost. But as he could still feel her hand in his, he realized he was craving it. He wanted to feel it again.

“I want a rematch!” Challenged Illidan, getting up.

“Love to lose?” Smugly asked Maiev, looking back at him.

“I won’t,” he growled.

She sat back as the crowd became suddenly silent, everyone holding their breath.

“Come then.” She invited, her hand ready on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
>  Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
